1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a film transport device in a camera which feeds a film out from a film patrone by rotating a film winding shaft in the film patrone in the film advance direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such type of film transport device of a camera is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 67534 of 1990. In this film transport device, a film is fed out by driving a fork shaft engaged with a film winding shaft in a film patrone to rotate the winding shaft and a film take-up spool shaft, a one-way clutch of the fork shaft is freed in correlation to the difference in peripheral speed between the fork shaft and the spool shaft when the film is caught by the spool shaft, and the spool shaft is driven to take up the film. The film is rewound by driving the fork shaft, and at this time, the one-way clutch of the spool shaft is brought into a driven state by friction.
Another related art similar to the above mentioned document disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 54920 of 1991.
However, since the former of the above conventional film transport devices is constituted by the combination of a train of spur gears and one-way clutches and the latter is constituted by the combination of a train of spur gears and planetary clutches, the number of components is large and a lot of space is required, resulting in the enlargement of a camera and increased cost.